


Wake Up, Doll / Kinktober 2019 Day 4.

by The_Devious_Sinner



Series: Kinktober - 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Day 4, Dreaming, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gags, Implied/Referenced Threesome, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, Light Somnophilia, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing, Smut, kinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devious_Sinner/pseuds/The_Devious_Sinner
Summary: You're having the world's most wonderful dream about your boyfriend, Steve, but when the words he speaks register in your mind, you wake up to find it's not him who's toying with your desires.





	Wake Up, Doll / Kinktober 2019 Day 4.

A tranquil feeling lingered in your body and kept you adrift amidst a sea of dreams. Somewhere, in a faraway land, you swayed in a dinghy that your lover had rowed onto the lake. A soft breeze caressed your skin and rays of sunlight bathed you in warmth. You smiled in pure bliss and met his eyes, bluer than the clear skies above. Your heart soared.

He took one of your delicate ankles and eased your foot onto his lap. Watching you with that affectionate gaze of his while he removed the sandal and began massaging the arch of your foot. His sensual touch sparking a heat that ignited throughout your body and you dropped your head back.

Oh, you were always so easy for him and he indulged often.

“Mmm, Steve…” you sighed out. Somewhere in the distance, your voice echoed and you heard someone chuckle. How odd, you thought but for a moment until you let his pleasant ministrations wash the curiosity away.

Gentle hands slid up your calf, kneading your muscles and you felt his warm lips on your knee. A devious glint flickered in his eyes, fingers traveling toward your thighs. Your minds were as one when your legs fell open for him and you offered him a glimpse of the panties underneath your sundress.

“Such an eager little thing,” he murmured his approval. Lithe kisses trailing toward your center. “Let daddy take care of you.”

You frowned briefly—the words were perfect but his voice was… different. A feeling of peculiarity came over you once more but you brushed it aside, embracing the swell of desire that fluttered in your tummy. Deft fingers hooked around the waistband of your panties and dragged them down your thighs, revealing your slit already glistening with hints of your arousal.

“Yes, please. Daddy…” You fisted the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, seeking out his lips.

Hungry and wanton, your need for him amplified because Steve had never let you call him daddy before, despite knowing of your fantasies. You hadn’t missed it as a key element in your relationship either, you respected his preferences, but you sure as hell appreciated this sudden change in him and felt more than eager to play along.

A longing gasp left your throat and you revelled in his adoration. He took the hem of your dress and pushed it up over your head. Eager to expose your breasts, and his mouth captured one of your nipples.

“You’re so beautiful, doll.” He found your neglected nipple and rolled it gently between his fingertips. “I can’t believe I waited so long before telling you and Steve about my feelings for you. For both of you.”

“Mmm, yes, telling me and Steve…” you mumbled in a state of oblivion but his words kept echoing in the back of your mind, warning that something wasn’t right. “Telling…”

You stirred in bed, clutching the sheets, and arched your back when a set of teeth scraped across your breast. A wandering hand slid down your stomach and disappeared between your parted legs. It took a good couple of seconds before you opened your eyes and adjusted to your surroundings. Suddenly, the dinghy and lake were gone, and the sky up above was replaced by a yellowing ceiling.

Before you could think to sit up and figure out what the hell was happening, a finger delved into the warmth between your thighs. You threw your head to the side and moaned into your pillow, unable to ignore the pleasure in your body. It wasn’t until your view came fully into focus and you caught Steve sound asleep next to you, that a second wave of panic startled you.

“What—” A firm hand clasped over your mouth and the man nestled on your other side forced your eyes to meet him.

_‘Bucky.’_

“Shh, doll, let him sleep. I think we wore him out last night,” Bucky whispered to your ear.

_‘Last night…’_ Flashes of memories rushed to the forefront of your mind.

The three of you had been hanging out when at one point, during a commercial for vacuum cleaners of all things, Bucky had dropped the bombshell on both you and Steve—he still had feelings for Steve. You quickly found out they had a far more intimate history than you’d been aware of, dating back to when they were just a couple of teenage boys exploring their attraction to one another. Bucky had said he missed those days and then revealed that in recent months, he’d been falling for you as well.

His confession had been the catalyst that got you and Steve to admit to similar feelings. Nervous and flustered confessions that ensured the dynamic between you three as friends could never be the same again. Changing everything for the better when, after hours of conversation, light touches, and playful teasing, Bucky had asked to take you both to bed.

You had welcomed your boyfriend between your thighs, legs draped over his shoulders, while Bucky had pushed himself into your mouth. You’d watched the two men kiss above you and, several times over, Steve had leaned in while pulling your head back so he could get a taste of his best friend too. Nothing had ever felt more satisfying and right.

It was also then that Steve had encouraged you to call Bucky ‘daddy’. Knowing what it would mean to you and suspecting that it would heighten Bucky’s pleasure just the same. He’d been right.

“You’re starting to remember now, aren’t you, doll?” Bucky’s voice brought you back to the present and you nodded against his hand.

Everything was falling back into place. Due to his own history with Bucky, Steve had also encouraged you to explore each other without his partaking, figuring you both had some catching up to do. He’d shared a few of your secret desires with Bucky, much to your embarrassment but, given your current situation, it seemed Bucky felt more than eager to oblige.

“Good girl, let daddy take care of you but keep quiet.” Bucky’s hand was replaced by his lips and you breathed into him, relaxing under his touch.

When his mouth began to travel down your body, you realized not everything in your dream had been part of your imagination. You really were undressed and he had been toying with your unconscious body, coaxing your arousal and leaving you slick with want.

Strong hands parted your legs further before they gripped your hips to hold you down. You felt Bucky blow gently across the sparse few hairs covering your mound, sending a shiver down your spine, before his tongue dragged along your slit.

You wailed a moan the moment he found your clit, the jolt of sudden pleasure arching your back a second time and you tried pushing up to no avail.

“Tsk, bad girl. Didn’t I tell you to keep quiet?” Bucky lifted his head and smirked. Licking his lips before he drew in a sharp breath. “Mmm, you taste so good, but we have to do something about those little noises…”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” you uttered with an impish smile that touched the blush on your cheeks.

Bucky pecked your lips again, allowing you a sample of your own flavor while he reached somewhere next to him and retrieved your panties. “I suppose this will do,” he considered out loud and held your gaze.

“Wha—”

He balled the fabric and first covered your mouth with it, then gently pushed it inside. Watching you closely for any sign of discomfort but all you could do was blissfully sigh against the obtrusion and nod to let him know you were okay.

After touching a light kiss to your forehead, Bucky disappeared once more between your thighs. Fingers parting your slit and his tongue darted back inside your warmth. Swirling over your clit, his thumb pressing down to your mound and began drawing gentle circles. Intense satisfaction leaving you to squirm with burning desire.

You let your head fall back to the pillow, careful to keep breathing through your nose. Fingers reaching out to find Bucky’s dark locks and taking a handful while you began rolling your hips toward him. You turned your face to the side and observed Steve, still sound asleep, a calm smile on his beautiful face.

There was something immensely arousing about your situation. Feeling Bucky’s tongue thrust inside of you, eating you out and playing with your clit while Steve was right next to you, oblivious to the pleasure you were taking from his best friend. Even with his permission it made you feel dirty and wrong which only added to your excitement.

Draping one lazy leg over Bucky’s shoulder, you were grateful for the gag when he forced another moan past your lips by pushing two fingers inside of you. Pumping rhythmically as his mouth sucked on your aching little bud and the first shock of your rising climax rocked your body.

His free hand sought yours out to weave your fingers together and he gently squeezed, encouraging your release. You didn’t need much else and even if you’d wanted to, there was no holding back. Wave after wave left you shuddering beneath him, coating his fingers as you came. Everything you had to offer was his, and you heard the rumble of satisfaction in his throat while he drank you in.

“Mm, doll, you’re a delight,” Bucky praised once he climbed back up your body and pulled you into his embrace.

He removed the gag, and you heaved a deep breath before claiming his lips. Nipping, biting, and sliding your tongue into his mouth. Overwhelmed by the orgasm he’d given you and grateful for the few fantasies he’d just brought to life.

“Thank you, daddy. I can’t wait to return the favor.”

You snuggled up against him and were barely surprised when another arm came from behind you to drape over both your bodies. “Morning, my loves.”


End file.
